Memorys Lost, Feelings Found
by PunkPrincess6606
Summary: Yuki loves kyo and kyo loves yuki. when they finally confess and have a great time together, Akito puts kyo in the hospital. Yuki realizes their love will only cause pain for the other. Kyo's memories are gone. But he still feels somthing for yuki.


**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket sadly. **

**Uh…..i hope u like this chapter**

**YUKI POV**

"What are you getting Tohru for Christmas?" Kyo asked me. I just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Nothing seems right." Lately we haven't been fighting as much. For me it was for 2 reasons. One: Christmas is in about 2 weeks and Tohru wanted everyone to be happy. And two: I was utterly in love with kyo. I think kyo just wants Tohru happy. I had gotten over the fact that I was in love with my enemy, cousin, and that he was a guy. And it use to really hurt when kyo would try to beat me and he would yell hateful things to me. But now he's stopped a little, I'm guessing it's because I've been ignoring him and not even trying to beat him. Or maybe he's seeing something in me, but that's just my hoping wishing.

Kyo gets up and puts his plate away. Its breakfast and tohru had made chocolate chip pancakes. She left early to go shopping with her friends. Shigure is putting up Christmas decorations. He and tohru are going to do the tree when she gets back. I slept in and kyo was on the roof so we ended up eating together. Not that I mind. It's just that it's kind of hard to act like I still hate him when I want to stare at that gorgeous face.

In order to get him to pay attention to me I ask him, "What did you get her?" "I'm not sure what she would want. So, nothing so far." I nod my head in agreement. "Hey want to go look for something together?" YES! I hide my excitement by putting on a face that says: sure-it's-not-like-I-have-anything-better-anyway. "So, at around noon? We'll go somewhere to eat and then we'll look for something." If tohru isn't going to be here to cook I am NOT going to go back to eating Shigure's food again. Kyo agrees and we go off the get ready. He goes into his room and I get into the shower. CRAP! Sorry…cold water…anyway….. Where are my clothes? Where are my clothes, where are my clothes? Fuck, I didn't get an extra pair! I wrap the towel around my waist and head out. I go into my room and get some clothes. I lie on the bed and wait. Only about 45 more minutes until noon. sigh I can't wait!

**Kyo POV**

Finally yuki gets out of the shower, took him long enough. I am so glad he offered to go eat somewhere. I don't really like Shigure's food. In my eyes, this is a date but to him, he probably just wants to impress tohru with some great gift. To bad I already know she had become a little to attached to the dog. Ha, so when yuki gets rejected I'll be there laughing! And maybe catching him off the rebound. I'm so evil, it's almost sad. Almost.

I get done with the shower and I'm all ready. There are about 10 more minutes until noon so I mine as well go early, it doesn't matter whether we eat at 12 or 12:15. I knock on the yuki's door. It doesn't budge. I knock again and still no answer. Ugh, he need's to open this door I am hungry! Even though I ate some pancakes an hour ago.

I open the door and walk in and there on the bed is the most beautiful sleeping angle I have ever seen. And it's yuki. His chest moves up and down rhythmically, his lean, sexy body is just…..he's so beautiful. OH NO! A stray hair has landed on his face! I'll get that pesky hair away! My hand moves the hair and he twitches while I freeze. I slowly back away to his door. I close it after getting a last peek of his gorgeous form. Then I freeze my hand on the door. My breathing sharpens. What if he wasn't asleep? Holy shit that would be horrible! If he found out I loved him I would NEVER be able to spend any more time with him. Even if it's fighting or arguing, it's still with him.

For the last week or two, yuki and I have actually been talking like normal people would to each other. Thing is he must only be talking like this because its Christmas time and tohru would love it if we got along. I know for sure if he didn't love her we would be fighting right now. Sometimes I wish I was her, whenever Yuki, Tohru and I are in a room together I can just sense the love he feels.

I look at my watch; it's now about 12:12. We need to go. I knock on it again. And like the last time, I didn't get an answer. So I opened up and walked in. It took all my might to not look at his breathtaking face. I put my hand on his delicate shoulder and lightly shake him. " Yuki? Come on it's time to go." I shake him a little harder. Suddenly he jumps up and attacks me. I fall on the ground, and man! This floor is HARD! Damn, that hurt. "What was that for!?!?!" He just smiles at my stunningly. I momentarily freeze under his beautiful gaze. Now that I think about it, I've never seen him truthfully smile. It's always been a smirk or one of those fake smiles he has to put on at school.

Then he says, "I just wanted to see the look on your face." He gets up and offers a hand. I look at him questionly, even if he is just being nice for Tohru's sake, she's not here. So why is he being nice when she's not around?

I take his hand, his soft, amazing, fragile, strong, beautiful hand. I could die right now and I wouldn't care, I actually get to hold his hand! Even if it was just for a second. I can't believe it; I have to try to not hyperventilate. Yuki pulls me up. I wonder why he really attacked me….

"So where do you want to go?" He asks me with that flawless voice. I shrug my shoulders. "I'm in the mood for pizza." I tell him. His eyes suddenly lock with mine. Yuki has that weird, spaced out sort of look, but it's more of a dreamy look and he's staring at me. I raise an eyebrow and he looks away but I catch a red tint to his pale face. "Yeah, pizza's fine." Wow, he agreed with me. That's a first. I start to walk out but he stays, his face turned away from mine.

I walk towards him and grab his wrist. Before he has any chance of seeing my blush, I turn my head and hurry out. By the time we get to the bottom of the stairs, yuki has fitted his hand into mine. Note, I was holding his wrist. This is going to be a great day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Uh…..not much to say right now…so meh…and…please review….oh, they r gonna end up getting each other a gift, what should it be?**


End file.
